They all go camping
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: First fic... the title says it all really. !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone... this is my first fic, i have no writing experience atall, i just thought it would be cool to give it a try.Someone wrote about them all going to cedar point and i loved that story, so it gave methe idea of them going camping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camping!

"I'm booooooored" Maureen said as she walked from the kitchen and plopped herself down on the couch.

"Why don't you work on another protest?" Mark said fiddling with is camera

"Because there is nothing to protest! Except the fact that I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Yeah I'm pretty bored too!" Roger added "I mean I love writing songs and stuff, but I just can't think of anything good to write about."

"Maybe we can all go somewhere, like on vacation or something." Said Mark, as he picked up his camera and started filming around the room.

Just then Collins, and Joanne walked in the loft followed by Angel and Mimi, who where talking and giggling about something.

"Wow you guys look like your having fun" Collins said sarcastically

Maureen got up off the couch noticing that Joanne had walked. " Thank god your home Joanne I'm so bored! Lets do something, anything I need to get out of here I'm gonna go crazy!"

"It's not like you're not already crazy." Roger said smiling a playful smile a Maureen

Maureen just gave him a glare and then hugged Joanne.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Mimi asked as she sat on Rogers lap

"Mark suggested a trip, but where would we go?"

"YA! Lets do a trip I'm so up for it!" Angel screamed well jumping up and down.

"Were do you guys want go?" Joanne asked.

Collins sat down and picked up a wildlife magazine that Mark and Roger had and started reading it.

Maureen looked at the cover of the magazine, and got a huge smile on her face.

"I've got it!" they all looked at Maureen, which she loved of course. She then walked over to Collins and took the magazine out of his hands.

"Uh I was reading that"

"Lets go CAMPING!" she screamed, as she pointed to the picture on the magazine, of a deer with a forest behind it.

They all just looked at her.

"Come on you guys, it will be so much fun! There is a holiday weekend coming up so Joanne wont have to work, I'm not doing and protests. Think about it, we can make smores, Roger can bring his guitar and we can sing songs around the campfire! Mark can film nature… or me singing." They all just stared at Maureen

"Actually I think it's a great idea." Collins agreed

"I have a huge tent that can fit about 10 people." Mark said

" I don't know… its so much work to pack and set up." Roger said

"Oh come on your so lazy, lets just do it, it will be so much fun! Its perfect too I don't have to work at the catscratch club this weekend."

"What do you think pookie?" Maureen asked Joanne while wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Yeah I'm up for it, I loved going camping when I was little." Joanne agreed.

Collins looked at Angel who was just standing there looking around at everyone. "What do you think Angel?" Collins asked.

"Well I never been camping before. But I guess there is a first time for everything!"

They all looked at Roger who still didn't give and answer. He looked around at everyone.

"Well I guess it will be cool if I get to bring my guitar"

"Okay so were we going to go and how we going to get there?" Mark asked

"We can go to the place that I used to go to when I was a Kid. Its like your out on your own you cant see any other campers, except the people your camping with. So you can be as loud as you want." Joanne explained.

"Is there alcohol allowed" Collins asked

Joanne nodded her head.

"Then the place sounds perfect." Collins smiled.

"We can use mine and Rogers car to get there." Mark added

"Is it going to be able to fit 7 people plus all our cloths and food and stuff?" asked Maureen.

"Probably not…"

Mimi jumped up " I know! I can ask if we can use the catscratch van."

Joanne gave her a questioning look " why would the catscratch have a van?" She asked

"Hello it's for people who order strippers, then they drive them to where you want them to be delivered. Pretty fast service if you ask me" Maureen said has she was flipping the pages to the wildlife magazine, not realizing what she just said.

Everyone just started at her, especially Joanne who had a disappointing look on her face.

Maureen looked up from the magazine "what?" Maureen then realized what she said as slid down in her chair giving Joanne a weak smile."

"How would you kno…" Roger cut Joanne off "Because me and April got into a big fight one night, so Maureen came over and order them for me to make me feel better."

"Yeah it was way before I met you" Maureen said

"Oh well okay then" Joanne was said still a little bitter.

Maureen let out a sigh of relief looking at Roger who gave her a wink. Maureen mouthed the works thank you to him. They both knew that Maureen was with Joanne at the time. Her and Roger had gotten drunk one night and they decided to randomly prank call people in the phone book. And when they seen that the catscratch had a service they decided to try it out.

Just as Maureen thought she was safe Mark stood up.

"Well if it wasn't when you where with her, was it when I was with you!" Mark Yelled.

"Oh shit." Maureen said under her breath "No it was like two weeks before we got together." "Anyways so Mimi you think you can get the Van or what?" Maureen said trying to change the subject.

"Let me go call and find out"

She came back 10mins later.

"Good news I can get the van!" Mimi said with a smile on her face.

"So we will leave Friday then" Joanne said

"Sounds good." they all said

"What's a smore?" Angel asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked it, i already have more chapters written i just wanted to see what you guys thought first.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday Night

Thursday Night everyone packed up their things and brought it all to Mark and Rogers loft, where everyone would be spending the night so they could leave extra early on Friday morning.

It was 8:13pm Thursday night and all 7 where sitting around the loft finishing eating the pizza that Joanne had ordered.

"I have to go pick up the Van at 9:30 if any wants to come with" Mimi asked

Maureen quickly looked up at Mimi " I'll Go…" she looked a Joanne who was giving Maureen an evil glare.

Maureen paused. "Yes Maureen where are you going" Joanne asked

"I think I'll go get another piece of pizza." Maureen said quickly leaving the room.

"Anyways does anyone want to come with me? I don't want to go alone." Mimi explained

"I'd go but my camera isn't working rite and I want to get it fixed before we leave tomorrow." Mark said

Mimi looked at Roger who was half asleep; she just smiled at him knowing he wouldn't want to come. She then turned to Angel and Collins who were playing a drinking, "they'll be to drunk to come" Mimi said under her breath

"Joanne?"

"I wish I could but I have to run back to the office and check a few more things before I leave."

Mimi looked in the kitchen at Maureen who was leaning against the table eating pizza.

"Joanne if its okay with you, do you think it would be alright if Maureen came with me? I mean I know I walk to work alone all the time, but I hate it."

Maureen could hear their conversation and she was trying her hardest not to smile, so Joanne would let her go.

"I promise I'll keep an eye on her at all times!" Mimi pleaded

Joanne looked at Maureen, and then looked back at Mimi who was giving her a sad face.

"Alright"

"Maureen get your coat, your coming with me to get the van!" Mimi said

"If I find out you've been flirting with anyone…"

"You can trust me Joanne I won't do anything." Maureen said with a smile on her face.

Mimi and Maureen arrived at the club; they walked in and made their way to a door at the back of the club that said manager's office on it.

"Wait out here I'll be like 2min, I just have to get the keys." Mimi said

Maureen was leaning against the wall waiting for Mimi to come back, when a man came up to Maureen.

"Hey I haven't seen you around here before, you a knew dancer?" the man asked

"No just coming for a visit." Maureen replied

"I'm Justin." he said while putting out his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Maureen" she said while shaking his hand.

Just then Mimi opened the door but Maureen and Justin didn't hear her.

"That's a nice name." Justin said.

"You like that, you should hear my number" Maureen winked at him.

Mimi just rolled her eyes and grabbed Maureen's hand and pulled her away.

"I didn't even leave you out there for 5mins and you where flirting." Mimi said.

"I can't help it, people are drawn to me" Maureen said smiling

"It doesn't mean you have to flirt back. And I thought you liked women anyways?" Mimi Replied

"I like both, hello I dated Mark before Joanne remember? And I can't control my self I have to flirt back its like OCD for me." Maureen said

Mimi just shook her head. "Well I got the keys let's get the van to the loft before Joanne gets worried about you."

They both arrived back to the loft, where Roger was asleep, Collins and Angel were past out from playing their drinking game, Mark was testing out his camera, and Joanne wasn't back from the office yet.

"You guys get the van?" Mark asked while focusing the camera on the both of them standing at the door.

"We sure did" Mimi replied walking to the kitchen table putting the keys down.

Mark then put the camera on Maureen. "So did you flirt with anyone?" Mark asked Maureen

"Zoom in on my middle finger" Maureen replied.

"It was just a joke." Mark said laughing

"Well I'm off to bed" Mimi said well walking over to where Roger was on the couch. She was going to lay with him but then noticed his bedroom and thought the bed was a much better idea.

"Me too" Mark added as he took his camera in his room

"Goodnight guys" Maureen said as she walked to the chair and fell asleep in it.

Joanne came back about an hour later trying to be as quit as possible. She saw Maureen sleeping on the chair, glad to see that she was home and wasn't still at the club. She walked over and curled up with her on the chair, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday!

Joanne was the first to wake up, followed by Mimi, Angel, Collins and Mark. While Roger and Maureen still stayed sleeping. It was around 7:07am in the morning and they wanted to leave by at least 8:30am.

They decided to let the two sleep while the other 5 got ready. They didn't want to have two cranky people on the long drive up there.

They all got ready, and by that time it was 8:00am.

"So how are we going to wake the sleepy heads up?" Collins asked.

"We could dump water on their faces." Mark suggested.

"Didn't you used to date Maureen and aren't you best friends with Roger?" Mimi asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah" mark said

"Well then you should know that they both would kick your ass." Mimi said playfully hitting Mark on the arm.

Mimi went over to Roger and started kissing him on the lips; in his sleep he started kissing her back then eventually woke up.

"Morning Sunshine." Mimi said smiling at him

Roger smiled back at her "Morning he said.

"Well we have on up, how do we wake the other." Collins asked

"Oh I have an idea, I seen this on TV one time." Angel said

"What is it?" Joanne asked

"Watch I'll show you." Angel said

Angel walked over to were Maureen was and bent over to her ear and started whispering in it.

"Angel is the best, Angel is my god, I will worship Angel and listen to everything he says."

Maureen started moving and started mumbling something.

"Angel is my god, she is the best." Maureen was repeating everything Angel was saying.

"If only I knew about this before." Joanne said with an amazed look on her face.

Just then Maureen wrapped her arms around Angel and pulled him on her lap and started making out with him.

Angel tried to pull away but he couldn't get free so he just let it happen, knowing Collins would just laugh it off anyway.

Joanne just stood there in shock, Roger, Mimi and Collins where laughing, while Mark pulled out the camera and started filming.

Maureen finally woke up and, not comprehending that it was Angel she was kissing.

"Well good morning to you too Pookie." Maureen said with a smile on her face.

She then realized that it was Angel she was kissing, and she jumped up.

"Joanne you're a very lucky women." Angel said winking at Maureen.

"I am a good kisser aren't I." Maureen said smiling back at Angel.

Roger and Maureen got ready and they were out the door by 8:30am.

Collins drove, Mark sat in the front filming everything he could, Joanne sat in the next row with the map giving Collins directions, Roger sat next to her, and Mimi, Maureen and Angel sat in the very back.

Mark put the camera on Collins

"So Collins are you excited about our camping trip?" Mark asked

"Oh yeah I can't wait to get there, and get drunk!" he smiled

Mark filmed everyone and asked everyone if they were excited, and then he put his camera away and decided to enjoy the rest of the ride watching the scenery.

"Hey Angel I had this weird dream about you last night." Maureen said

"Oh yeah honey, what was it about?" Angel asked

"I had a dream that you were in control of me, and I had to do everything you said." Maureen replied.

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What?" Maureen asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Arrival!

They arrived at the campground at around 2:00pm. Joanne went into the main office so she could check in and find out where their camping spot was. Everyone else just waited in the van. Mark had his camera out, Roger pulled his guitar out, Collins was listening to the radio, Mimi, Maureen and Angel where just laughing at people walking by.

Joanne came back 10mins later.

"Okay I got a map to where our camp site is. It's a pretty big place." Joanne Said.

"Oh and the lady told me that there have been bear sightings around this area, so we have to be careful with food." Joanne added.

"Come on pookie there are no bears around here." Maureen said. They just say that so you'll follow the rules and wont leave trash everywhere." Maureen added.

"Well its better to be safe then sorry." Joanne replied

"Maybe I can get one on film." Mark said.

It took them 15mins to get to their campsite. It was a big site, there was a big open space, with trees all around it, and a fire pit right in the middle. You couldn't see any other campers.

"Okay lets set up the tent." Mark said while pulling it out of the van.

Collins, Roger and Mark decided to give it a go.

"That pole doesn't go there, Mark." Roger yelled.

"Uh its my tent I'm pretty sure I know where it goes." Mark yelled back.

"Then why doesn't its look like a tent?" Collins asked.

They struggled with it for about 10mins, while Angel, Joanne, Maureen and Mimi just laughed at them.

"Okay I think it's my turn to go and help." Joanne said.

"You guys get out of the way." Joanne said walking toward the tent.

5mins later Joanne had the tent up and ready go.

"Tada." Joanne said with a smile on her face.

Maureen ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Yay now lets go in a use it." Maureen said

"No there will be none of that in my tent." Mark said

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I have to pee. Where are the bathrooms?" Mimi asked

"I don't know. I didn't see any on the drive here." Roger said.

"Well lucky for us men we don't need a bathroom." Collins said while walking over to a tree.

"Well I would still like a bathroom." Mark wined

"Why it's not like I haven't seen you naked before Marky." Maureen winked at Mark. Mark started blushing.

"Yeah but no one else seen me naked, and I would like to keep it that way." He pointed out.

"Lets, all go for a walk to find the bathrooms. And we can explore the place as well." Angel said.

"Sounds great, now lets go before I piss myself." Mimi said.

They followed the dirt road, Roger, Collins and Mark walked in front, Maureen and Joanne walked together, and Mimi and Angel followed behind.

"You guys want to tell ghost stories, when we get back?" Collins asked

"Yeah!" Angel said with excitement

"Can we make smores too!" Maureen added

"Yeah, we just have to get the fire going." Joanne said.

Maureen's face lit up.

"No one every told me what a smore was." Angel asked.

"Oh my god, there so good Angel!" Maureen shouted.

"I make the best ones." Roger added.

"What's in them?" Angel asked again.

"Gram cracker, chocolate, and marshmallow." Mimi explained.

"Well show you tonight." Collins said.

"I think we keep walking in circles." Mark said "I swear we past that tree 3 times."

"How would you know, all the trees look the same." Roger said.

"I don't know, don't you think it's taking a little long to find the bathrooms. Shouldn't they be close to where we are camping?" Mark asked.

"They should be." Joanne replied

"Are we lost?" Mimi asked

"Were not lost… We just don't know where we are." Roger said

Angel and Mimi looked at each other. "Where lost." They both said at the same time.

"It's okay I brought something to drink incase we all get parched." Collins said.

He then pulled out alcohol.

"Is that all you ever drink?" Joanne asked.

"Apparently." Collins answered.

He pasted around the bottle. They then started hearing voices.

"Do you guys hear that?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, people talking." Roger said.

"You guys just had one drink. You can't be drunk already." Collins said.

"No I hear them too." Angel said.

They walked a little further and came to another campsite where people where staying. They walked around the tree and looked into the site. There where people sitting around a fire, and some people cooking, food.

"People have camp fires during the day?" Angel asked Joanne.

"Yeah it's a camping thing." Joanne said.

"Maybe we can ask them where the bathrooms are." Mimi said.

The people in the site looked up and seen them.

"Hey that one guy looks familiar." Maureen said.

He walked over, and it was none other then…

"Oh my god, Its Benny." Maureen said.

He walked over with Allison, knowing whom the 7 people where.

"Hey look who it is, isn't this a small world." Benny said.

"This must be Muffy." Roger said.

"Nice to meet you, Muffy." Everyone said.

"My name is Alli…"

"What are you doing here?" Roger asked interrupting Allison.

"Family vacation." Benny said. "What about you guys?

"Just thought we could use a little vacation from the loft. Where there all the time." Mark said.

"Do you know where the bathrooms are?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, just walk down this road and make a right and they will be right there." Allison told her.

"Thank you. I don't mean to be rude and cut our meeting short but I have to pee like a pregnant women." Mimi said.

"Okay lets go then," Roger said.

"Nice seeing you guys again." Benny said.

"You too Benny, and nice meeting you Muffy." Mark said.

"Nice meeting you Muffy." They all said as they all walked by her.

"Why do they all call me Muffy?" Allison asked Benny as they walked back to the fire.

"I think she said make a right up here." Mimi said.

"Does anyone else think that Muffy is kind of hot? Maureen said not noticing that the rest of the 6 stop, while Maureen kept walking.

"I mean her hair is so perfect, and her…" Maureen looked and realized that no one else was walking with her. She looked behind her and noticed the look on everyone's face.

"Maureen, you can't like her she is the enemy." Angel said.

"Joanne you okay it looks like you just seen a ghost." Collins said.

"You guys I don't like her, I just think she is hot." Maureen said.

"Actually now that you think of it, Benny isn't that bad himself." Mimi said.

"Mimi!" Roger yelled.

"I would have to agree with Mimi on that one too." Maureen said.

Joanne's mouth dropped open.

"Maureen you better stop your going to give Joanne a heart attack." Collins told her.

"I'm just saying," Maureen said while walking over to Joanne. She put her arms around her waist and pulled her in. "But I love you, and think you're the hottest person alive." Maureen said.

"Okay lets go find the bathrooms, so I can barf." Mark said.

They walked a little more and found the bathrooms, and found out that they weren't that far away from their campsite as they thought. They just took at wrong turn. They all went to the bathroom and walked back the their campsite.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. i'm glad your liking the story so far... i have chapter 6 done already but i'm gonna wait to put it up. ;)

ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Campfire!

It was around 5:30pm, when they finished setting everything up. Joanne took out some hot dogs, and started cooking them on the Barbeque that Roger had brought.

"Hey, I think we are going to need some wood to start a fire, so we can make smores." Joanne suggested.

No one answered.

"We should get it soon too, since it's going to be dark soon." Joanne said once again hoping someone would volunteer.

"I'll go get some, if someone comes with me. This way I can film stuff in the woods." Mark said.

Mark looked around, to see if anyone would come. Collins and Angel where sitting on a chair together, talking, Roger and Mimi where making out, and Maureen was sitting at the picnic table singing to the radio.

Mimi looked up at Mark. "Well go with you." Mimi volunteered her and Roger.

"What?" Roger said, " I don't want to go I want to stay here with you."

"Well you'll get to be with me in the woods." Mimi assured him.

" Okay lets go then, so we can get back and make smores." Roger said.

"Well be back in 15mins." Mark shouted to Joanne

The three entered the woods and started picking up all the wood they could find. Mark was filming just about everything he seen.

"Aw you guys look, it's a little chipmunk." Mimi said.

Mark ran over and started filming it.

"Don't get to close, the mom might come out and attack you." Roger warned.

Mark bent down so he could get a closer look. Then another chipmunk came out, and then another, and another one… until there was a whole bunch surrounding Mark.

"Uh you guys, a little help here, there surrounding me," Mark yelled to Mimi and Roger who where gathering wood.

Mimi and Roger looked over and seen how many came out.

"Wow I never see that before, they must be attracted to your camera." Mimi said.

"There like little Maureen's, all wanting to be filmed." Roger said laughing.

Roger picked up a rock and threw it in Marks direction and all the chipmunks ran away.

"Now put your camera away and help us get some wood." Roger said.

They got a ton of wood and walked back to the site, where Collins and Joanne where getting supper ready, and Angel and Maureen where dancing to the radio.

They piled the wood down next to the fired pit. After that supper was ready and they all sat at the picnic table and ate.

"Lets start a fire now so we can make desert." Maureen suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll go get my lighter." Collins said while walking to the van to get his lighter.

"Why do we need a lighter? Can't we just rub two sticks together?" Angel asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Would could but it would take forever." Joanne said.

Collins came back with the lighter and they got the fire going, and got everything to make smores.

"Okay can someone show me how to make one of these?" Angel asked

"I will." Maureen replied.

"Okay so you take a gram cracker, you put some chocolate on the cracker. Then you take the mallow and put it on a stick, and put it in the fire and roast it. You want to roast it just right. After your done roasting you take the mallow and you put it on the chocolate, and take another gram cracker and make a sandwich out of it. And tada, a yummy little treat." Maureen said while handing the smore to Angel.

Angel looked at it for a seconded and then put it into his mouth and crunch into it. She closed her eyes for a seconded chewing it slowly just incase it wouldn't taste good. She opened her eyes with excitement.

"This is so good!" Angel yelled.

"I KNOW!" Maureen said happy that Angel liked it.

They all had smores, Roger took out his guitar and they sang songs. Songs about how Roger thinks he makes the best smores, songs about Collins and his stoli, Songs about Mark and his camera, songs about Joanne and her law firm, songs about Angel and Maureen loving smores, and songs about Mimi and the cat scratch club.

"Lets save some marshmallows, so we can make smores tomorrow night too." Joanne said.

Maureen and Angel looked at each other a laughed.

"What's so funny?" Joanne asked.

Maureen tipped the back of marshmallows over to show that there it was empty, and Angel tipped the box of gram crackers over to show that, that was empty too.

Joanne just rolled her eyes.

"It's okay we can go to the campground store tomorrow and buy some more.

"Some more, smores." Angel said laughing his ass off.

Maureen started laughing too. Everyone just looked at them, and then started laughing too.

"Okay lets tell ghost stories now." Collins said eagerly.

"Okay who's going to start?" Mark asked.

"I will." Collins said. Collins took a flashlight and held it up to his face.

"It started off with 7 friends, who all lived in the same apartment building together. One night they decided to have a little sleepover party. They all came and just as it was time to go to sleep they heard noises coming from the apartment next to them."

Collins made the noises, and scared Angel who run and jumped on Collins lap.

"Sorry I'm scared." Angel said.

Collins continued the story. 20mins later he got the end of the story, everyone was focused on his eyes as he told it.

"There was now only one person left, out of 7. The last person heard a voice coming from the bathroom door so he decided to go check it out."

"NO don't do it!" Roger screamed. Everyone looked at Roger surprised that he was the one screaming.

Collins continued. "He opened the door and then BAM!" Collins shouted.

Everyone scream and jumped.

"A dead body fell on him. He was trapped under the body and just as he was trying to get it off of him so he could get out of there. The bathroom door closed behind him, and no one has ever heard of the 7 friends again." Collins smiled and looked around at everyone knowing he did a good job at scaring them.

"That was a good story." Joanne said it a shaky voice.

"Yes very well done." Maureen said squeezing Joanne's hand.

"So does anyone have any fun stories to share?" Mimi asked clinging on to Roger.

"Yeah like about, puppy dogs or clowns." Roger said.

"No! No clown stories." Mark shouted.

"I'm cold I'm going to go get a sweater." Mimi said.

Mimi walked to the tent to go grab a sweater. When she came out of the tent she heard some noises coming from the woods.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening, there are not ghosts in the woods, just friendly woodland creatures." She said to herself.

Just then a chipmunk came running out at her, she ran back to the campfire and jumped on the nearest person she could find.

"GHOST!" Mimi screamed.

"There are no ghosts in the forest." Joanne said.

The little chipmunk came over, to the fire and looked at everyone and then ran off. Everyone started laughing at Mimi.

"Oh shut up, I was just doing it to scare you." Mimi said.

"Then why are you on my lap holding on to me for dear life." Maureen asked Mimi.

"I didn't know the cat scratch dancer got so scared." Maureen added.

Mimi got off of her and hit Maureen's arm, and then walked back to her chair, next to Roger.

"Mark did you video tape that whole thing?" Mimi asked.

"Yes…" Mark said

"Well it was a good story, thank god I kept rolling too, because you made it a good ending." Mark said laughing.

"Let's tell more stories." Joanne suggested.

They all told some more stories, Roger made up a story about him being a famous rock star, Mark made up a story about him filming a movie with Spike Lee, Joanne made up a story about her being the best lawyer in all of New York City, Angel made up a story of being a famous fashion designer, Mimi made up a story about her being a back up dancer for Madonna, Maureen made up a story about her being a famous actress, and Collins told another ghost story. It was then 1:00am in the morning so everyone went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you liked it:D


	6. Chapter 6

hello everyone, thanks for the reviews! i'm glad your liking the story, i'm having so much fun writing it! ;)

and yay for POPpop for writing the Cedar Point story, that story Inspiredme to write this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday Afternoon.

Everyone woke up around 9ish. Collins and Joanne where making breakfast, Roger, played with his guitar, Mimi and Angel where deciding what to wear for the day, Maureen was huddled around the fire she started because she was cold, and Mark walked around filming everyone.

Mark zoomed in on Collins and Joanne.

"So you guys what did you think of our first night camping?" Mark asked

"So far so good." Joanne answered.

"I love it! It's nice and adventurous." Collins said with a smile.

Mark walked over to Mimi and Angel and asked the same question.

"It's a little dirty, but I'm having fun." Angel said.

"I'm enjoying my time here… except the part where Roger hogs all the blankets." Mimi said.

He then asked Roger what he thought.

"I never thought I would really like it that much, but now that I'm here, I decided that it is pretty fun." Roger said.

"And how about you Ms. Drama Queen?" Mark asked Maureen.

"I'm cold, hungry and I have to pee…but other then that, its awesome." Maureen said looking into the camera.

"Oh children breakfast is ready." Collins said in a fake mom like voice.

Everyone sat around the picnic table and ate.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, what other camping actives can you show me?" Angel asked.

"I have one I can show you." Collins said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh yeah and…" Angel began to talk but Mark cut him off.

"Enough of that." Mark said.

"They gave me a list of things here that we can do." Joanne said as she pulled out a pamphlet.

"They are having a scavenger hunt at 3:00pm." Joanne read.

"Lets do it!" Angel said excited. "I've never done one before."

"Okay, it sounds like it would be fun. It's also pretty cool because it's in the woods." Mimi said.

"What do you do, just walk around and find things?" Roger asked.

"Yeah and whoever collects all the stuff first, wins a prize." Joanne replied. "I remember doing it here when I was a kid, it is actually more fun then it sounds."

"Isn't it just for kids?" Mark asked.

"No they have 3 different times. The morning was the kids, then the teenagers, and then at 3:00pm it's for people more our age." Joanne explained.

"Well what's the prize?" Collins asked.

"Umm… two free movie tickets." Joanne said.

"Because we go to the movies everyday." Roger said sarcastically.

"Who cares it will be fun, and it will give us something to do today." Mimi said.

After they decided what they where going to do, they all ate breakfast, got ready, and went down to the place where the scavenger hunt was taking place.

"Wow there is a lot of people here." Maureen said.

"Who knew so many people would want to participate in something like this, and for movie tickets." Roger said.

Just then a guys voice went over a microphone "I would just like to welcome everyone to the scavenger hunt. If you are not going to participate please leave the area." He waited a few minutes so people could leave. Roger started walking away followed by Maureen, but Collins spotted them.

"Where do you guys think your going?" Collins asked.

"Busted." Maureen said.

"Everyone takes part in this, its something we all do as a family."

"Okay Dad." Roger said smirking at Collins.

The guy came back on the microphone. "Okay now there will be someone coming by in a dark blue t-shirt, that have scavenger hunt written on it in yellow letters. She will be pairing you up with another person. It may be someone you know, it may not be, deal with it, it is all fun and games… PS. you will be tied together as well."

"Oh shit I hope we all get someone we know." Mimi said.

Then the person came by paring everyone up, while someone else tied a rope around his or her wrists.

These where the pairings: Joanne and Angel, Roger and Maureen, Collins and Mimi, and Mark and a Stranger.

"Why do I always end up being left out?" Mark asked.

Roger walked over and whispered in his ear. "Mark have you noticed your partner? She is pretty hot."

Mark looked over at his partner who smiled at him.

"Hi, my name is Tracy, its nice to meet you." She said putting out her free hand for a shake.

Mark then noticed that she was good looking so he introduced himself.

She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was about an inch shorter then Mark.

"Hi, my name is Mike, uh I mean Mark." He said while starting to blush.

Another person came by and handed everyone a piece of paper with a list of things to get.

The guy came back on the microphone. "Okay everyone you have your partners, your list and an hour to be back, now go out and find everything!"

"Have any idea where to start?" Mark asked Tracy.

"I have an idea." She said smiling. They both started walking smiling at each other.

"Come on Angel I know where to start first!" Joanne said while running away.

"Good Luck!" Angel shouted to Collins while looking back and waving trying to keep up with Joanne.

"Mimi where do you want to go first?" Collins asked.

Mimi closed her eyes and pointed in a random direction.

"That way." She pointed.

"Sounds good to me." Collins said

"Good luck." Mimi said and gave Roger a peck on the lips then skipped away with Collins.

Roger and Maureen looked at each other.

"So you want to blow this off, and go back to the campsite?" Roger asked.

"No, I want to win!" Maureen said.

"What? Just a few minutes ago, you where ready to escape." Roger said.

"Yeah, well now that I'm into the game, I want to play. I get really competitive." Maureen said.

"But it's just for stupid movie tickets." Roger argued.

"So, don't you want the satisfaction of knowing that you beat, everyone in this entire campground? And when you go up there and accept your prize everyone is watching you, wishing that they where you." Maureen said.

"Well… I guess it would be pretty cool to win." Roger agreed.

They both walked toward the woods and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you love it! ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scavenger hunt time!

Mark and Tracy

Mark of course had his camera with him and started filming.

"Welcome to the scavenger hunt." Mark said while pointing the camera to their wrists where they were tied together. He then pointed the camera to Tracy.

"What do you think about the scavenger hunt?" Mark asked

"It's a good way to get to meet new people." She said smiling at the camera.

Mark filmed around a little bit more and then put it away in his little carrying case.

"So do you always bring a camera where ever you go?" Tracy asked him.

"Yeah I like to film things, and make documentaries." Mark replied.

"That's fun." She said.

"What do you do?" Mark asked.

"I'm taking Culinary in school right now." She said. "So what do we have to find for this scavenger hunt?" She added while taking out the list they gave them.

They read the first thing. "A old school Pepsi bottle."

"Well I guess we can start looking in the recycle area." Mark said.

Tracy laughed. "There are clues on here that give you hints to where they are." She said.

"Oh." Mark said while turning red.

She read the clue and then headed in the direction she thought it would be.

"So where those all your friends back there?" She asked.

"Yeah we are all like family." He said. Who are you here with?"

"Family, kind of boring but I had to take a break from school." She said.

Mark then heard a weird bird noise and looked up.

"Wow I never seen a bird like that before." He said while taking out his camera.

"What?" Tracy said while looking up. "Oh yeah that's cool." She tried to keep walking but couldn't because Mark was filming the bird.

"Zoom in on a bird that I never seen before." He said.

"Are you serious?" Tracy asked.

"What?"

"You really do film everything." She said. "Put the camera away and lets go so we can win this."

"Take it easy, it will only take me a second to film…" Mark tried to explain but Tracy cut him off.

"Dude it's a bird, lets just go find our stuff so we can get back." She argued.

"Whoa what just happened here? First you where all nice and now all of a sudden your getting mad." Mark said.

"Well maybe I want to win so I can get those tickets for someone." She said.

"Whatever, lets just go." Mark said while putting his camera away.

"I don't see what the big deal is, there just movie tickets." Mark said under his breath.

Tracy guided them to where she wanted to go, and they argued about stupid little things the whole time.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Angel and Joanne

"Wow your really into this huh." Angel said.

"Yeah I loved doing this as a kid. All the families would be grouped up and whoever won, got a big family trophy." She said with a smile on her face.

"Let me guess you won this family thingy a lot?" Angel asked

Joanne had an even bigger smile on her face. "Almost ever year."

"What's the next thing we need to find?" Angel asked.

"A leaf." Joanne replied.

"A leaf?" Angel asked, "Can't we just pick one off a tree, I mean we are in the woods." Angel said.

"No, not just any random leaf, it will be like a fake leaf, with writing on it. Which will give us our next clue, to the next item." Joanne said.

"Oh… okay." Angel said, "Where do we start looking?"

Joanne read the clue. "Well according to this, it should be…" Joanne looked around and then looked up into a tree. "In that tree." She finished.

"Oh I see it!" Angel said while jumping up and down. "How do we get up there?"

"Climb. But it's going to be hard because we are tied together." Joanne said.

"Not to worry." Angel said smiling. "Lucky from me I have small arms "He then started wiggling his arm out of the rope.

"WAIT!" Joanne yelled.

"What?"

"That's cheating, you can just do that, you have to follow the rules." Joanne said.

"Oh honey, it's just a game, and who is going to know. I'll tie us right back up again." Angel said.

"But its wrong." Joanne said.

"So guys aren't supposed to wear girl stuff. But one day I tried them on, and now I love it!" Angel said.

"I don't know." Joanne said.

"Well how else are we going to get that leaf thing? And win the big family trophy" Angel said that last part in Joanne's ear. Joanne's face lit up.

"Okay lets do it!" Joanne said while helping Angel slide his arm out of the rope.

Angel climbed up the tree and got the leaf and climb down, and handed it to Joanne. Joanne hugged him.

"Okay lets get tied back up before anyone sees us." Joanne said.

They got tied up and they ran off for their next item.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Collins and Mimi

"Have you ever done this before?" Mimi asked Collins

"Yeah I play it with my class at school. It helps the kids learn" Collins replied.

"Oh, well then you'll be good at this then." Mimi said.

"Okay so an old school Pepsi bottle." Collins said while reading off the list.

Mimi read the clue. "Well shouldn't it be … right here." Mimi said while walking over to some swings. She bent down and picked up a bottle.

"Yup that's it!" Collins said with a smile on his face.

"YAY! I love this game." Mimi said.

Collins laughed. "It was only the first item Mimi."

"Oh, well lets get going. Maybe we can win and then sell the movie tickets for money, and then buy drugs." Mimi said.

Collins stopped and Mimi didn't really have a choice and stopped with him.

"Mimi are you using again?" Collins asked.

"No, hello it was a joke, you know like hahaha." Mimi replied.

Collins just looked at her and smiled.

"Besides I can't do that to Roger, I love him to much." Mimi said with a big smile on her face.

"Maybe we can sell the tickets, and use the money to buy alcohol." Collins said.

"Collins I think you have a drinking problem." Mimi said.

Collins looked at Mimi with a confused look on his face. "It took you this long to figure that out." Collins said. "I don't know Mimi maybe it wasn't a good idea for you to stop using drugs, your not smart like you where before." Collins said jokingly.

Mimi shot him the finger and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Maybe you should be drunk all the time, because you're not all there, when you're sober." Mimi said jokingly.

"Sounds good to me." Collins said.

Mimi and Collins started laughing.

"Lets go find our next item because I'm liking the idea of selling the tickets for money." Collins said.

They both walked out of the campground park and headed to their next destination, laughing at each other.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Roger and Maureen

"Great we're lost." Maureen said.

"We're not lost." Roger said.

"Of course you would say that, you're a guy." Maureen said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roger asked.

"Guys don't like to admit when they get lost or something. I don't it's a whole male thing." Maureen explained.

"Not all guys are like that." Roger argued.

"Well then lets ask someone for help." Maureen said.

"No, we don't need any help, because we are not lost." Roger said.

"I rest my case." Maureen said smiling at Roger.

"Well if it wasn't for this stupid rope that has us tied together, maybe we would be able to function more better." Roger said "I'm surprised your not complaining about the rope, around our wrists, because you do complain a lot." Roger added.

"What the hell is your problem, all of a sudden you're all bad moody. Relax just bit." Maureen said, she stopped and turned to Roger who was clearly having a panic attack.

"Roger! Stop for a second." Maureen yelled. Roger looked at her.

"Now take a deep breath and let it out." Maureen ordered.

Roger did as he was told.

"Good, now think of happy thoughts." Maureen said.

"Happy thoughts? There is nothing happy about being in the woods." Roger said.

"Think of you and Mimi together. Close your eyes." Roger did what she said. "Mimi just came home from work and she is happy to see you, she is dressed in her uniform… which is basically nothing." Maureen said while smiling. "She runs over to you and jumps in your arms, and maybe you guys start heading for the bed room and then…" Maureen was getting caught up in the moment then Roger cut her off.

"Maureen! I will not have you thinking of my girlfriend that way." Roger said.

"What are you talking about I was doing it for you." Maureen said while awkwardly moving away from Roger.

"I bet you where." Roger said while smiling at Maureen.

"Okay lets try and find these items and get back before everyone else." Maureen said.

"Sounds good. Okay read the clue and we will start looking." Roger said.

Maureen read it and stopped and looked up at Roger who was as confused at Maureen was.

"This is dumb, maybe we can just find the stuff without using the clues." Roger suggested.

"Okay. I think you have one, a guitar pick." Maureen said.

Roger reached into his pocket and pulled one out. Roger took the list from Maureen.

"Next we need a black hair tie." Roger said looking at Maureen's hair. He noticed that her hair was down and frowned.

"What's wrong I have one around my wrist." Maureen said.

"Yes!" Roger said.

"You sure are getting excited, for someone who didn't want to play earlier." Maureen said.

"Pink lipstick?" Roger said looking at Maureen.

"Don't look at me, wouldn't wear that color." Maureen said.

"I have an idea, its mean but it just may work." Roger said with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Maureen said excitedly

"Lets steal, from other people. When they're not looking we will just take the stuff we don't have." Roger said.

"Roger we can't do that, its mean." Maureen said.

"This is coming from the girl who cheated on Mark." Roger said. Maureen shot him the finger.

"Think about it, we win and as we go walk up there and accept our prize, everyone will be watching us, wishing they were us." Roger said.

"OKAY! Lets do it!" Maureen said.

"So how do we get out of here?" Maureen asked.

Roger looked around and heard people talking.

"That way, I hear people." Roger said.

They both went toward the people and began their plan.


	8. Chapter 8

End of Scavenger Hunt.

Everyone arrived back to the starting line. Mark and Tracy walked back with mad looks on their faces, Angel and Joanne ran backed with huge smiles on their faces, and Collins and Mimi walked back laughing. Everyone came back except Roger and Maureen.

The guy came on the microphone. "Okay everyone we have a winner, so if everyone could just wait patiently we will be around to untie you."

"Thank god I can't wait to be free." Tracy said.

"I can't either." Mark said

The person came by to untie Mark and Tracy.

"Could you hurry up I can't stand being tied up to this guy anymore. All he does is film and talk about his camera." Tracy said.

They untied them and Mark ran over to the rest of the gang.

"So did you have fun with your hot partner?" Joanne asked.

"No she was so mean." Mark explained everything that happened.

The guy came back on the microphone. "We will now tell you the winner. Congratulations to Benny and Alison."

All they're faces dropped, Joanne was really pissed it looked like she just got her heart torn out.

"Joanne it's okay, it was just a game." Angel said

"But I … I lost at my own game." Joanne said.

Angel hugged her, and Joanne rested her head on his shoulder.

"We all know Mark didn't have fun. Did you two?" Angel asked.

"I had a blast." Collins said.

"Me too! I wish there was another one." Mimi said.

"Hey where are Roger and Maureen?" Mark asked.

All of a sudden Roger and Maureen came running out of nowhere being chased by a whole bunch of people.

"You guys have to hide us!" Roger said.

"Why what did you guys do?" Collins asked.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Someone shouted pointing toward Roger and Maureen.

"No time to explain now, we will meet you at the campsite." Maureen yelled while running away with Roger.

The rest of the 5 just looked at each other and watched as Roger and Maureen vanished into the woods with people chasing them.

"Lets go back to the campsite now, I'm hungry and mad that I didn't win." Joanne said.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm notto sure i like this chapter that much... but it will have to do. let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday Night

Mark, Mimi, Collins, Angel, and Joanne arrived back at the campsite around 5:37ish.

"Roger and Maureen still aren't back yet?" Mark asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Collins said.

"I wonder what they did to make all those people chase them?" Angel asked.

"I hope they come back soon, it's getting kind of cold." Joanne said.

"Well let's cook some dinner and maybe they will smell the food and come back." Mimi said with a smile on her face.

"Sounds good I'm so hungry." Collins said.

"I still can't believe Benny won! That should have been me up there!" Joanne said in a furious voice.

"It's okay Joanne, remember it was just a game." Angel said.

"Here maybe this will cheer you up." Collins handed her some liquor and Joanne took a big drink.

"Take it easy, that has to last us all of tonight." Collins said while grabbing the bottle out of Joanne's hand.

Half hour went by.

"Supper is ready and they still are not back yet." Mark said.

"Should we start eating anyways?" Angel asked.

"I guess, I mean we can always save them some food, for when they get back." Mimi suggested.

So they all started eating.

"It's getting cold. Lets start the fire now." Collins said.

Collins started the fire, Angle, Joanne and Mimi cleaned up the mess after dinner, and Mark was loading on bug spray.

"What's that smell?" Mimi asked.

"It's Mark." Joanne pointed at Mark who was still spraying the bug spray all over him.

"Mark dude I don't think you need that much." Collins said.

"I have to, I get really sensitive to bug bites." Mark said.

"Don't go near the fire, you'll blow up." Angel said laughing.

"No I wont… will I?" Mark had a worried look on his face. He ran over to Joanne "Will I blow up?" He asked while pulling on her shirt.

"No, you're not going to blow up." Joanne said while sliding Mark out of the way.

"I'm getting worried, should we go look for them?" Joanne asked.

"It's 7:30, if they're not back by 8:30, we will go look for them." Collins said.

"What should we do until then?" Mimi asked.

"I'm tired let's just sit by the fire." Mark said.

Everyone agreed and sat around the fire.

"What time is it?" Joanne asked.

"5 minutes from the time you asked before." Mark answered.

"I'm getting worried I think they should have been back by now." Joanne said.

"I agree, knowing Roger they are probably lost or something." Mimi added.

"You guys hear that?" Angel asked. "It sounds like it's coming from over there." Angel pointed to the woods behind the tent.

"You think it's a bear?" Mark asked while pulling out his camera.

They stared in the direction the noise was coming from, waiting to see what would appear. Then out ran Roger and Maureen, who where still tied together and had terrified looks on their face. Joanne and Mimi ran over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Mimi and Joanne asked at the same time.

"Where fine." Roger and Maureen answered.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mimi yelled while hitting Roger.

"We will explain later. First can you please untie us, this rope his killing me." Maureen said.

"We left you some food." Joanne said.

They untied the two, and they both ran to the picnic table where the food was, and started shoving it into their mouths.

"It looks like you guys haven't seen food in a week." Angel said laughing.

Roger and Maureen didn't even look up.

After they where done eating, they walked over to the fire where everyone was sitting. Roger was sort of limping, and when Maureen went to sit down she winced a little.

"You okay?" Joanne asked Maureen

"I'm fine." Maureen replied.

"So what happened to you guys out there?" Mark said while putting the camera on Maureen.

"Yeah why where those people chasing you?" Collins asked.

"Mr. Davis here thought it would be a good idea if we stole scavenger hunt items from people." Maureen said.

"Roger!" Mimi shouted at him.

"Hey Maureen did it too!" Roger said. "It was a good idea, we almost had all the items, until someone spotted us."

"That's when everyone who we stole from found out about it, and that's why they where chasing us." Maureen said.

"Then we ran into the woods to get away. Right after we seen you guys." Roger said.

"And then what happened?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, we just kind of got lost." Maureen answered quickly.

"No, something else happened." Collins said. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Nothing, nothing happened." Roger said quickly.

Roger and Maureen made eye contact and then they quickly looked away. Mimi saw them do this.

"What happen to you two out there? Your acting weird." Mimi said.

"It was nothing." Maureen said, "I'll be right back thought I have to go to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Joanne asked.

"No thanks I'll be fine on my own." Maureen said as she slowly got up and gave Joanne a peck on the lips and walked toward the bathroom.

They all looked at Roger. "So… did you guys have fun today?" Roger asked trying to change the subject.

They all answered yes except for Joanne and Mark.

"Benny and Alison won the stupid prize." Joanne said.

"What! That's crazy." Roger said while laughing.

"Tell me about it. But I still had fun, Angel was a good partner." Joanne said.

"What about you Mark?" Roger asked. "How was your partner?"

"Mean, I hated her, she was so rude to me." Mark said.

"BEAAAAAAAAAAR" Maureen cried while running out from the woods and jumping on the nearest person she could find.

Everyone looked into the woods from where Maureen ran from.

"I don't see anything." Angel said.

"Trust me there was one! It was big and brown." Maureen explained.

"Are you sure?" Joanne asked.

"Well I didn't really see it. I heard big noises coming from behind me, and what else makes big noises like that?" Maureen said.

The "bear" Started making noises again.

"Oh my god it's coming!" Maureen shouted while hiding her face in the shoulder of the person she was sitting on.

Everyone was scared, they all looked with horror as they waited for the "bear" to come out of the woods. Then out walked a raccoon.

They all looked at Maureen, disappointed.

"Maureen it was a raccoon!" Mark said while pointing over to it.

Maureen looked up and over to where Mark was pointing. Maureen started to fake laugh.

"Hahaha fooled you all." Maureen said weakly.

"If you fooled us then why are you holding on to me for dear life?" Mimi said with a smile.

"I didn't think the protester/drama queen got scared." Mimi said with a smirk

Maureen just hit Mimi playfully on the arm and walked toward the tent.

"Whatever I hate camping! I'm going to bed." Maureen said and disappeared into the tent.

"Should I go in and talk to her?" Joanne asked.

"No, I think she had a long day, just let her rest." Angel said.

They all looked at Roger.

"What did this long day consist of?" Collins asked.

Roger just smiled weakly at everyone and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe her monthly friend came down to visit her, you girls know how much that would suck while camping." Roger said trying to make anything up.

"No, that's not it." Joanne said eyeing Roger.

"Who knows, I mean she is a little drama queen. She thought a raccoon was a bear." Roger said, "Anyway I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." Roger said as he quickly got up and left for the bathroom.

The rest of the 5 just looked at each other. Angel changed the subject of how he loves camping and they talked all night about it. When Roger got back he kissed Mimi on the lips then went to bed. The other 5 stayed up until about 12:30ish, and headed to bed as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't worry you guys will find out what happened to Roger and Maureen near the end of the story. Untill then you'll have to wait... hehehe ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reviewing everybody:D Oh in this chapter i kind of stole a line from Rent... but oh well because it is a Rent fanfic anyways ;) But i do not own Rent which you guys clearly know.

ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday

Maureen was the first to get up. She went to the bathroom came back started a fire and rapped a blanket around her. She just sat staring at the fire. A few minutes later Roger woke up and walked over to her.

"You know what happened last night is just between us." Roger said looking down at Maureen.

"I know it was just a little weird to have you do that." Maureen said.

"I know, but we have to stop acting weird or everyone is going to think something happened." Roger said.

"Let just pretend it never happened. Just like that stripper night." Roger said.

Maureen looked up at Roger, and then smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Maureen said while putting out her hand to shake Roger's.

They both smiled and Roger left to go to the bathroom.

Angel then came out of the tent.

"Morning."

Maureen looked over her shoulder to see who it was.

"Morning." Maureen said back.

"Want to help me make breakfast for everyone?" Angel asked.

"Okay." Maureen said with a smile as she walked over to Angel.

"I don't know how to cook." Maureen added.

"It's okay I'll teach you."

Roger came back and sat next to where Angel and Maureen where making breakfast and watched them. Soon after everyone else started getting up.

"What are you doing?" Joanne asked Maureen.

"Making breakfast for you." Maureen said while kissing Joanne.

Collins came over and hugged Angel from behind. "Smells good." Collins said.

"Maureen is cooking, I better get this on film." Mark said while running back to the tent to grab his camera.

Mimi walked over with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Roger asked.

Everyone looked at Mimi.

"Shhh don't say anything but hid Marks camera." Mimi said trying to hold in her laugh.

"His going to kill you." Collins said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Mark ran out of the tent screaming.

"What's wrong? Another bear?" Mimi said while smiling at Maureen.

Maureen smiled back at Mimi. "Oh was it another forest Ghost." Maureen replied.

"Worse! My Camera is missing!" Mark screamed.

Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Did you leave it outside last night?" Angel asked

"I don't know maybe, I'll go check."

"You better hope not, it looks like it rained last night." Maureen added.

Mark's mouth dropped open, and he ran toward the chairs around the fire. Mimi looked at Maureen and gave her thumbs up and mouths the words "good one" to her.

Mark ran back to everyone. "It's not over there someone stole it!"

"Who would steal a camera?" Joanne asked.

"I'll tell you who, it was that Tracy girl. She hated my camera, she was probably mad because we lost so she wanted revenge." Mark explained.

"I don't think she would do something like that." Collins said.

Mark plopped himself down in a chair next to Roger. It looked like her was going to cry. He looked around at everyone who was trying not to the laugh.

"Hey what are guys laughing at?" Mark asked. "It was one of you wasn't it? Come this isn't funny give my camera back."

"Okay I had my fun." Mimi said while walking over to the tent, she went inside and came back out with Mark's camera.

Mark ran over to her and grabbed it from her.

"Thanks guys you almost gave me a heart attack." Mark said while clinging on to the camera.

"And breakfast is ready." Maureen said with a huge smile on her face. "All thanks to me! … And Angel."

They all sat around the picnic table and began to eat.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Angel asked.

"We could go hiking." Joanne suggested.

Roger and Maureen both looked at each other.

"NO!" They both said at the same time.

"Or we don't have to." Joanne said. "It seems like it's going to be hot today, do guys want to go to the beach? You can rent paddle boats and stuff down there." Joanne added.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Mimi said.

Everyone else agreed too.

"We do have to walk down there though, if that's a problem for you two." Joanne said while looking at Roger and Maureen.

"No not a problem at all." Roger answered while kicking Maureen under the table.

Maureen quickly answered. "No not at all, walking is fun."

Joanne and Mimi just stared at them a bit to try and figure what was going on in their heads, but they just rolled their eyes and went back to eating.

Everyone finished eating and they all put their bathing suits on.

Maureen and Joanne walked by Roger and Mark, and they both started checking them out. Mimi came up behind them.

"See something you like?" Mimi asked.

Mark walked away blushing and Roger turned around to face Mimi.

"Yeah I see you." Roger answered as he pulled Mimi in for a kiss.

"Get a room." Collins shouted out toward Roger and Mimi.

"Or a tent." Angel said while laughing.

"You guys should talk." Roger said

"Is everyone ready?" Joanne asked.

"Yes." They all answered and started walking toward the beach.

"Are there any sharks?" Maureen asked.

"No, it's a lake not an ocean." Joanne replied.

"And sharks don't live in lakes." Roger said.

"I clearly know that." Maureen said.

"Where just making sure because we don't need another scare just like last night, when the raccoon/bear came and almost attacked." Mimi said teasing Maureen.

"Yeah okay, and we don't need a ghost coming out from the water and acting you." Maureen said smiling at Mimi.

Mimi took her towel and wiped Maureen with it.

"Hey, be nice." Maureen said.

Mimi kept wiping Maureen, but just as Mimi was about to hit Maureen again, Maureen grabbed Mimi's towel away from her and started wiping Mimi with it."

"How do you like it." Maureen said laughing. Then Roger grabbed the towel from Maureen's hands. Maureen looked down at her empty hands.

"Hey not fare, Pookie help me." Maureen said to Joanne.

Joanne jumped at Roger, Mimi ran after Maureen who hid behind Collins, Angel jumped up and down and cheered everyone on, and Mark filmed the whole thing. They all were laughing and having a good time, when Tracy and her family walked by.

Tracy just stared at them. "What a bunch of freaks." She said.

"What did you just say about us?" Maureen asked.

Tracy stopped and looked at them. "You heard me, your all freaks." She started walking away then turned around and looked back at them "What kind of a guy wears girl cloths?" She added.

"Hey nobody talks to my friends like that." Maureen said as she started walking toward Tracy.

"What are you going to do about?" Tracy said.

Maureen got up in her face. "I'll show you."

Joanne came and pulled Maureen away. "It's not worth it Maureen, you'll get kicked out of the campground."

"Aww your little girlfriend came to the rescue." Tracy said in a baby voice.

"No I think she came to your rescue." Collins said.

Tracy looked at Maureen and gave her a dirty look. "I can take that thing."

Maureen was ready to attack her but Angel held her back. Angel looked at Maureen "Honey it's okay Joanne is right it's not worth it."

"See, your man/women has to stop you from fighting." Tracy said.

Angel walked over to her. "Oh honey, you're so sad." "I'm more of a men then you'll ever get, and I'm more of a women then you'll ever be." Angel smirked turned around and walked back to Collins who gave him a high five.

Tracy looked confused and didn't know what to do.

"Just turn around and leave." Roger shouted.

She did just that and never bothered them again.

"See I told you she was mean." Mark said.

Everyone just looked at Angel. "You guys I'm fine. She is just a closed-minded slut." Angel said with a smile.

They all started walking back toward the beach. It was awkward for a bit because no one was talking. Then Maureen broke the awkwardness.

"So Mimi do you think you'll get attacked by any of those forest ghosts today?" Maureen said with a playful smile.

"Not before you get attacked by a raccoon/bear." Mimi replied while running after Maureen.

They all started play fighting again, while Mark filmed his happy friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, i wasn't going to update so soon, but getting your reviews made me excited to write more! Thanks again!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Beach

They arrived at the beach and found the perfect spot to sit. It was close enough to the water if they wanted to go swimming, and close enough to the bathrooms if they had to go well you know pee.

"Last one in the water has to do Mark's laundry when we get home." Maureen yelled while running toward the lake.

Collins looked at her and ran right behind her, followed by Angel, Roger, Joanne and Mimi. Mark looked around and noticed that everyone was running for the lake. He put down his camera and ran after them.

"Not fair I didn't even know what was going on." Mark wined

Roger looked at him. "It's your laundry anyways."

"I know but it would have been nice to get out of doing it."

Angel looked around noticing that Mimi was gone. "Where did Mimi go?"

Everyone looked around trying to find her. Then Maureen started screaming.

"SHARK!" she jumped up and over to Joanne.

Mimi popped her head out of the water. "Got you!" she laughed.

"You scared the shit out of me." Maureen said while splashing water in her face.

Mimi splashed her back, and got Joanne a little too, so Joanne splashed Mimi, and got Angel a little so Angel started splashing. Mark, Collins and Roger all looked at each other, then they started splashing too. Then it was just one big splashing game.

"Could you guys stop doing that, I'm trying to swim."

The seven of them stopped and looked over to see Benny swimming by.

"Lighten up we're just trying to have a little fun." Roger said while splashing a little water at Benny.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to join in a game of Beach Volleyball?" Benny asked

Collins looked at all of them "It could be fun."

They all agreed.

"What are the teams?" Roger asked.

"You guys VS Allison, her two sisters, her brother, her mom and dad, and me." Benny replied. "Be over there in 15mins." He added while pointing over to the Volleyball net. Then he left.

"Yes! Now I can get him back for winning that scavenger hunt game." Joanne said smiling.

They all walked over and got ready to play Volleyball, Mark actually trusted someone else with his camera and asked them to film the game for them.

Benny walked up to the net that separated the two teams. "First one to 10 points wins"

Our favorite seven huddled in a group. "Okay to win we have to play dirty, so anything we can do without losing do it!" Joanne said.

Maureen gave Joanne a little grin, "I never seen this side of you before Joanne, I like it."

"Everyone put their hands in." Angel said. "On the count of 3 La Vie Boheme."

"One, Two, Tree!" "LA VIE BOHEME!" All seven of them shouted and got in their game positions.

Benny scored the first point.

"Look alive people." Joanne said aggressively.

Maureen walked over to Joanne. "You should take this attitude back to New York with us." She slapped Joanne's butt.

Allison's dad looked over confused. " I thought they were sisters?"

Roger's turn to serve. He did and bam! Got a point.

Score now 1-1.

It was now Mimi's turn to serve and she noticed that Allison was eyeing Roger, so she served the ball right at her head.

"Ouch! Hey that hurt." She yelled.

Mimi just shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry it slipped."

Mimi severed again and the ball was in play, Alison's brother hit it and it went high in the air. To high for anyone to reach, which would defiantly give Benny's team a point. Collins quickly ran toward Angel and put him on his shoulders and Angel hit the ball, but it went out of bounds.

"I like the way you play Collins." Joanne said.

10mins went by and the score was 9-9.

"Come you guys we have to win." Joanne shouted.

Mark's turn to serve, Maureen had a plan, and she knew it would work for sure. "Time!" She called out.

"Mark serve it to her brother I have an idea." Maureen said.

Mark looked at her confused. "Okay."

Mark did what Maureen said and served it toward Allison's brother.

Maureen lifted up her bikini top. "Hey look over here." Allison's brother looked and stopped dead in he's tracks and the ball hit his head and fell to the ground.

Joanne had a huge smile on her face, "That makes 10 points for us! We win."

They all cheered! And said good game to Benny's team. Benny's team where good sports about it and said the same back.

They walked back to there spot on the beach. Roger and Collins borrowed a Frisbee from some people and they played, Joanne and Mimi sat in the sun, Mark filmed around, and Angel and Maureen went paddle boating.

"Hey does someone want to build a sandcastle with me?" Mark asked. But no one answered.

"Okay I'll build one my self." He said to himself.

20mins later Mark had a big sandcastle built. He got up and enjoyed his masterpiece. So what else did he do… yup he filmed it. "Zoom in on my awesome sandcastle I built all by myself."

"That's pretty good. You should put a flag in it." Joanne suggested.

"Good idea!"

Roger threw the Frisbee and it went over Mark's sandcastle, Collins didn't notice and he ran right into it and knocked it all down.

Mimi's mouth dropped open half smiling knowing that Mark would have a fun reaction.

Mark ran over he dropped on his knees and pick up sand in his hands and let if fall in-between his fingers. Roger came over trying not to laugh. Mark looked up and Collins and Roger.

"You guys… you guys are big Bullies!" Mark yelled.

Everyone stared laughing. "It's okay Mark it's just a sandcastle." Mimi said.

"I'll help you make another one." Joanne said.

"Me too." Roger added.

The 5 of them all started building a Castle.

Maureen and Angel where paddling in the boat and they felt a bump.

"What was that?" Angel asked.

"You guys are so slow!" these two little kids shouted at them.

"Are you serious." Maureen said. "Where not slow you're slow."

"Maureen there just kids."

"So kids bug me, just because their younger doesn't give them the right to yell at us."

"I bet you we can paddle laps around you." The kids said.

"Oh yeah why don't we race then!" Angel said.

Maureen smiled at him, "Well aren't you full of surprises."

"I don't like when kids think they are better then everyone else."

"Okay, on your mark… get set… GO!" One of the kids yelled.

The two boats where racing side by side, they made it to the finish line and the two kids won.

"Hahaha told you so!" The kids yelled.

"Whatever, lets just head back." Maureen said.

"Wait!" Angel shouted I lost a ring that Collins gave me. He stood up and started looking around.

"Angel sit down your going to tip us over."

The boat started swaying back and forth, and Angel fell in. Maureen watched as he came up for air and started laughing at him. Angel went back under the water, and flipped the boat.

Maureen came up for air and started laughing. The two laughed their asses not noticing that one of the campground managers where coming over to them on a boat.

"Excuse me but if you guys could not to that, your not setting a good example for younger kids, and your going to have to pay for the boat if it gets ruined." The Manger said.

Maureen looked up at him. "Well their not our kids to set examples for, and the boat is fine it was made for water."

The manger just looked at the two of them and left. Angel and Maureen started laughing again.

"Okay lets flip the boat back over before we drown." Angel said. "Oh and good news I found my ring." Angel lifted his hand out of the water and wiggled his finger the ring was on. "I guess it didn't fall off after all."

Maureen just shook her head.

They flipped the boat back over and headed back to shore to join their friends in the sandcastle building.

An hour went by and they had a huge sandcastle built, Mark asked a stranger to film the seven in front of it so they would have a memory of what they did.

"You know what's fun about building a sandcastle." Collins said.

"What?" Roger asked.

"You get to destroy it after!" Collins said while jumping on the sandcastle.

They all looked at each other and joined in.

"You guys want to stay out here and watch the sunset?" Joanne asked. "It's around that time."

They all agreed. Mimi sat in-between Roger's legs and leaned against his chest. Joanne sat next to Maureen and rested her head on Maureen's shoulder. Angel did the same to Collins and Mark filmed the sun setting.

They all stayed until the sun went down and walked back to the campsite got cleaned up and sat by the fire singing songs.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reviewing you guys, and sorry for typo's.

Awww the story is almost done, i've been having so much fun writing it too! I think this is going to be my 2nd last chapter. Does anyone have any other fun idea's I can have the 7 do? Maybe i'll come up with something...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last Day

It was Monday morning and everyone was already up packing, because as sad as it sounds, it was their last day there. Collins and Joanne where taking down the tent, Mimi, Maureen, Angel and Mark where loading the van, and Roger just sat doing nothing.

Collins looked over at Roger. "Hey why don't you get your punk ass over here and help!"

Roger looked over at Collins and Joanne who were having a difficult time with the tent. "I would love to help but… I don't want to." Roger said with a smile on his face.

"Roger don't start that shit with me." Collins said

Roger got up and walked over toward them, "I'm kidding!"

"You guys, a little help here!" Joanne shouted

The two looked over to see that Joanne was caught on one of the poles, and she couldn't get out of it.

"Stop moving your making it worse." Roger said.

Collins walked over, "Let me have a look."

Joanne kept trying to see where she was caught and every time she did, she made it worse. Soon after that Collins, Roger and Joanne were all tangled in the tent.

"I told you to stop moving but nooo you didn't listen." Roger said frustrated.

"It's not like you two were making it any better." Joanne said.

Angel noticed the three tangled together. He just shook his head walked over and in less then 5mins untangled them all.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" Angel said smiling.

"Oh my god what is this!" Maureen shouted while pulling a box out of the van.

Everyone gathered around her, and waited to see what was in it. Maureen looked up with a big smile on her face.

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

Maureen put her hand in the box and pulled out handcuffs. "Why didn't I know about these before? We could of used them!"

She looked back in the box and started pulling more stuff out.

"Can someone tell me why this stuff is in here?" Roger asked.

"It is the cat scratch van." Collins said. "They probably use them at parties."

They all looked at Mimi with weird looks on their faces, except Maureen who had a smile on her face.

"Don't look at me, I don't do house calls, I just dance." Mimi said.

"Can I have the handcuffs?" Maureen said while winking at Joanne.

"Ew!" Mark said.

"I don't care, there not mine." Mimi said.

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted.

"What?"

Everyone just shook their head and finished what they where doing.

Angel walked over to empty fire pit and smiled, not noticing that Collins was walking up behind him. Collins put his arms around his waist.

"Ready to go?"

"Not yet, I don't want to leave we've had so much fun." Angel said while leaning back against Collins.

"Maybe we can make it a yearly thing." Collins said.

"That would be nice." Angel said while kissing Collins. Maureen who had found a whip in the van then interrupted their kiss; she came buy and slapped Collins. Collins turned around to face her.

"What? just thought you guy's could spice things up a little." Maureen said.

Collins just laughed. "Your going to get it Maureen Johnson, Angel I may need your help with this, grab the handcuffs."

Maureen got a worried look on her face, and tried to run away but Collins grab her and put her over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down! I promise I'll be good! Pookie help!" Maureen shouted.

Collins threw her in the back seat of the van and held her hands together and Angel handcuffed her to a pole thingy in the van so she couldn't get out.

"Now you stay in here and be good." Collins said. Angel smiled waved at her and exited the van.

"Mark did you get that on film?" Roger asked.

"Yes I did!" Mark said.

All they could hear now was Maureen banging on the van door pleading to get out.

"Are we all packed?" Mark asked.

"Yes, we just have to put the tent in the van and then we can leave." Joanne said.

Roger looked around at everyone "I'm going to miss it here, I didn't think I would like it, but it was actually pretty fun."

Mimi looked over at him. "Did you and Maureen have fun in the woods too?"

Roger looked nervous "I think its time to go, don't we get a late fee if were not out by a certain time?"

"He's right." Joanne said.

"You got out of it this time, but we'll find out what happened to you two." Mark said.

Roger looked over at Mark. "Hey Mark… SHOT GUN!" Roger screamed and ran over to the van.

"Not fair I was just going to call it." Mark said while running after Roger.

"Lets get going." Joanne said while walking to the van.

Collins, Angel and Mimi followed her.

"Hey no hitting." Mark yelled.

"Well stop being a baby, I called the front so I get it." Roger said.

"But I was thinking it, and besides you have to be in sight of the vehicle to call front." Mark explained.

Roger looked at Mark. "Why else would I call it then, I looked over at the van thought about sitting in the front so I called it."

Angel looked over at Mark. "He does have a point Mark."

Mark had a sad look on his face. "I guess." He said while climbing into the van.

Mimi, and Angel crawled into the back and sat with Maureen, Joanne sat next to Mark, Collins drove and Roger hopped into the front with a smile on his face.

"I'm so sad were leaving." Mimi said.

"It's okay I have most of the trip on film." Mark said while holding up his camera.

"Hey you guys want to un handcuff me now?" Maureen said while pouting.

Mimi and Angel looked at each other and smiled.

Angel tapped Joanne on the shoulder. "Hey Joanne if you don't mind we're going to take advantage of your girlfriend."

"Don't let them Joanne!" Maureen begged. "Who knows what they'll do."

Joanne looked back and smiled at Maureen and then smiled at Angel and Mimi. "Have fun."

"Yes! This is going to be a fun ride home." Angel said, "So lets start now."

Mark propped up his camera. "Just when you thought the fun was all over." Maureen just gave Mark an evil grin.

Mimi looked at Angel. "Hand me my bright pink lipstick."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stick around because in the next chapter you will find out what happened to Maureen and Roger ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Here it is my last chapter, i would like to thank everyone for reading this story and for all the reviews. I had a blast writing this and i'm glad that you liked it too!

ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally Home

They all walked in the loft threw their bags down and plopped themselves in the living room.

Mark looked over at Maureen. "Aren't you going to wash that stuff off your face?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Maureen said while jumping up and running for the bathroom. She popped her head out the bathroom door. "I'll get you two back for doing this." She pointed at Angel and Mimi smiled winked at them and went back into the bathroom.

Angel and Mimi just laughed.

"It's weird how car rides make you tired eh." Roger said.

Collins looked up. "Tell me about."

"So Mark when are you going to have this film done? I'm excited to see it!" Angel asked

"I'll start it tomorrow."

Maureen popped her head back out of the bathroom. "Uh Roger could you come here for a second."

Everyone looked over at her, then Roger. "Why would she need you?" Mimi asked.

Joanne looked to Maureen. "Do you need my help with something?" Joanne asked.

"No, but Roger would be nice."

Roger got up and walked awkwardly to the bathroom door, Maureen pulled him inside.

Mimi and Joanne looked at each other. "I would really like to know what is going on between them two." Joanne said.

Roger and Maureen walked out of the bathroom. "We have to tell them it's the only way." Roger said.

"But I can't!"

Everyone looked over at them. "Tell us what?" Angel asked.

Maureen walked over and sat on the couch and put her hands over her face. "I can't"

Roger sat next to her. "We have to, how did we know it would come to this?"

Maureen stood up. "Okay fine."

Mimi and Joanne looked at each other worried.

Roger stood up next to Maureen. "Where in this together, he whispered."

Maureen looked around at everyone. "Well you guys all know how we stole everyone's items, and they chased us into the woods."

"Yeah, yeah we know that part get to the good stuff." Collins demanded.

"We out ran everyone, but we got lost in the woods and had no idea where we were."

Roger jumped in. "We were walking for at least an hour, we were hungry, tired, and tied together!"

"And I had to pee!" Maureen added. "So we tried looking for the bathrooms but couldn't find one."

"Lucky for me being a guy, I could pee standing up so I went."

Mark looked up in disgust. "You peed while she was tied up to you."

Maureen looked down at him. "I wish that was the worst part." "I had to pee too, and I didn't want to pee my pants because how uncomfortable what that be?"

"I felt bad for her, so I told her she could go, and that I would close my eyes." Roger added. "So we went by a tree."

"It was dark I couldn't see anything!" Maureen said while putting her hands over her face. "So I sat down and felt a sharp pain in my butt."

"I looked over and saw something run into the woods."

"Maureen are you okay? I Asked." Roger looked down, "But she wasn't. She had tears running down her face."

Maureen hit Roger "I thought we weren't going to tell about the tears!"

Collins interrupted "Wait Maureen was crying!" he started laughing.

Maureen looked at him "You would of too!" She pointed at everyone else, "You all would of."

"What made you cry?" Mimi asked.

Maureen looked over at her and mumbled something "aporcupine"

"What?"

"A Porcupine! I sat on a porcupine!" Maureen shouted.

Everyone started laughing.

"I had its freaking needles in my ass."

Joanne looked at Maureen. "But when you came back they weren't in there."

Roger put his hands over his face, everyone looked at him.

"She was in pain, I couldn't just let her stay like that."

Maureen walked beside him. "I tried to get them my self but I couldn't reach because we where tied together, and every time I moved it hurt."

Mark looked at Roger trying to hold back a laugh. "So you picked needles out of Maureen's butt!"

"I would of done it for any of you. You don't understand you weren't there, she was in pain!"

Maureen turned around and pulled down her paints and pointed to her ass. "And now I have an infection!"

Everyone started laughing except Roger and Maureen. "See this is why we didn't want to tell you." "But seriously it really hurts."

Collins looked up, "Butt! Seriously" Everyone started laughing harder.

"You guys it's not funny." Maureen said.

Roger looked over trying to hold in his laugh, "What are you laughing at? Mr. Dog Killer."

Rogers jaw dropped "I Thought we weren't going to tell about that part."

Everyone looked at the two. "Well now you have to tell us." Mimi said.

"I was being the nice guy that I am, helping Maureen with her problem, when a dog came up and started peeing on me." "I tried to get him to go away but he kept coming back."

Everyone burst out laughing again. Maureen looked down. "There's more."

Angel looked up, "Wow it really wasn't your day was it."

Maureen shook her head. "After Roger had gotten the needles out, we stood up and we thought we heard some people coming so we started running away."

"Like we said before it was dark." Roger said. "And I tripped over a root in the ground. I fell pulling Maureen with me. We were okay because something broke our fall."

"Poor thing didn't even know what was coming, two minutes ago it was just peeing, and now it had been crushed." Maureen said.

"Oh my god! You killed the dog!" Joanne shouted.

Roger raised his hand, "Hey it wasn't our fault he shouldn't have been out there in the first place, and besides he had it coming. He peed on me!"

Mimi shook her head. "You two are never allowed to be partners again!"

Then they heard a knock on the door, Mark went and opened in, and Benny walked in.

"Glad to see you guys made it home safe." Benny said.

"You too." Angel said.

"Where's Muff…" Collins was about to ask but was cut off by Benny. "Allison."

"Why didn't she come with you?" Joanne asked.

Benny looked up "There was another death in the family."

Roger and Maureen looked at him and at the same time asked. "Who died?"

Benny looked over at them. "Our 2nd Akita."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i hope i didn't Disappoint anyone about what happened to Maureen and Roger, let me know what you thought!

Have a good day/afternoon/night


End file.
